Gibbs is no Prince Eric, and Abby is not a mermaid
by Alexiamanda
Summary: Okay, the title's a little weird, but it's a little talk between Abby and Kate in Abby's lab about Tony and Gibbs. Tate, GAbby, but nothing more than talking...


A/N: Just a little thing I thought of after watching a Disney movie. I got an urge to write it, and could not for the life of me think of any character that would be Gibbs. Yeah, Tony was easy...

Ha, disclaimer: I don't own them. I never will. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be writing plots, or at least suggesting things to the script writers to make them a little more shippy...

Me realized that stupid computer did not punctuate. Therefore...me put punctuation in! Yay!

Yeah, so it's my first GAbby (don't really write them much, or think about them, much more Tate for me), and quite so obviously Tate.

Kate walked into Abby's lab and was immediately hit by a blast of loud music. She slammed her hands over her ears -hard- and was able to block out half of it, which still wasn't near enough.

"How do you stand it? she yelled to Abby, who didn't even turn around.

She repeated the question, louder.

No response.

So she finally kicked Abby in the shin.

Abby jumped and whirled around with a shriek. She said something, but Kate couldn't hear her.

Kate motioned for her to turn off the music. Abby rolled her eyes but complied, the sudden silence a welcome respite. But the air was soon filled with Abby's voice.

"What are you doing down here, Kate?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. The guys are aggravating me and I needed some 'girl' company, I guess."  
Abby grinned. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Yeah, but you like being alone...don't you?"

Abby gave a hesitant smile. "Well, everyone needs company once in a while, right? So, what's on your mind?"

Kate shrugged again. "I don't know, really."

There was a second silence, which was again broken by Abby. "You ever notice how cute Tony is when he's arguing with you?"

Kate started coughing. When she had sufficiently recovered herself, she managed "What!"

Abby grinned mischievously. "Well, what?"

"Are you saying you _like _Tony!" she sputtered.

She shook her head.

"Then why the hell would you say something like that!"

"I just asked if _you _ever noticed how cute he was when he was arguing with you, I never said _I _noticed."

Kate rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "So it's changing the topic, is it?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically. "So, about you and Tony-"

"There is _no _me and Tony" Kate said firmly. "None. Nada. Zip. Zilch."

"Sure, Kate, that's why you're denying it so profusely," Abby supplied, taking a large gulp out of her Caff-Pow.

Kate glared at her. "_No_." She paused and continued in a breathy voice. "Actually, I was about to comment on how attractive and huggable Gibbs looks when he's focused on something..."

Abby spit out a large drink of her Caff-Pow. "WHAT! You think he's attractive- and _huggable?_"

It was Kate's turn to grin. "Got you. Your turn."

Abby straightened and looked away. "Nothing. Gibbs is _not _huggable by any means."

Kate smirked. "Sure. At least not in my fantasies- heaven knows what's going on in yours..."

"Hey, in your mind I believe it's a different member of the team that you're-"

"Don't even go there, Abby!"

"You know, the guys aren't even in here...whaddya say we have a little girl-to-girl talk?"

Kate stopped, doing a double take. "I don't know, the guys are expecting me to be back in about ten minutes."

"So start small. What have you been secretly thinking about?" Abby grinned, looking at Kate expectantly.

"Abby, there's _nothing _like that."

"Well, fine, start smaller."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

Abby thought for a bit. "What Disney character would they most be like?"

"What? Why _Disney?_"

"Because they have the best stories, you know? They're happy and always end up with the guy getting the girl. Then you're almost guaranteed to have a happy ending with the guy you want..."

"You first," Kate quickly interrupted.

"Why _me?_"

"Hey, it's your idea."

Abby tapped her hand on a table. "Uh...I think Gibbs would be...er...he reminds me of Prince Eric."

"From _The Little Mermaid?_"

Abby nodded. "You know, the handsome type."

"Who are you? Ariel? The misfit wanting to be like everyone else?" Kate raised her eyebrows. "No. You are not a mermaid, sorry, Abby."

"Well, what about you?"

"Tony's obviously perfect for one of the characters..."

"Who?"

"Oh, isn't is obvious?"

"No! Who?"

"Come on, can't you see the uncanny resemblance to the Tramp?"

Abby thought about it for a moment until a grin broke across her face. "From _Lady and the Tramp_? You are so right, Kate! All the various girls, and then settling down with one- aw, and you've gotta be Lady..."

Kate sighed but was smiling still. "Fine, though Tony was the rich one, really..."

"Then Gibbs. I don't know, who would Gibbs be?"

Kate mulled that over for about a minute. "No one. No Disney character is like Gibbs."

"Fine then, a fake Gibbs...some sort of...romantic hero" Abby said with a dreamy look. "I always thought of Gibbs as some sort of a fox."

"A fox."

"Yeah, you know, the stealthy, sly, things."

Kate shook her head in realization. "Well, Maid Marian, someone's gotta get her mind off of our mister Robin Hood..."

"Takes from the rich and gives to the poor!"

"Yeah, that's Gibbs."

Abby smiled. "See? Not so hard. Should we do McGee?"

Kate shook her head. "No. It mess up the moment completely."

"Oh, the whole romantic thing, Lady."

"Well, it's a girls' talk, isn't it? McGee would have to be one of those characters that doesn't have a girlfriend or a wife- and that's no fun. The moment might as well be romantic, right, Maid Marian?"

"Never fancied you as a cocker spaniel."

"Never fancied you as a vixen, then," Kate interjected. She checked her watch. "They were expecting me at least five minutes ago..."

"And you know how Gibbs is."

"Not a Disney character, by any means," Kate muttered as she flew out the door. Stopping in the doorframe, she looked back in Abby's direction. "None of this leaves this room, right?"

Abby nodded. "'Course, who do you think I am?"

Kate smiled and left the lab, feeling ready to face the Tramp, Robin Hood, and...McGee.

A/N: So, whaddya think? I couldn't think of McGee, either, the only character that ever came to mind was Prince John from Robin Hood, you know, the dude who kept sucking his thumb and calling for his mommy? Well, not McGee, not really. I was watching Lady and the Tramp, incidentally. And I was just listening to "He's a Tramp" and decided to write down whatever the heck was in my head at the time. So, read and review! Well, really, review, because hopefully you've already read it. Hmm. I should've put that at the beginning. Hey, "Yo", my friendly "Nina" friend, you should review this too. Just a note.


End file.
